Talk:Xandra
luxon?! at least balance it and make a kurzick hero... Tennessee 11:46, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Why bother? It'd just be like having Herta except 5x more depressing and everyone would just make them BiPs for kicks and giggles --Gimmethegepgun 11:47, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Hey, Lukas Vasburg is Kurzick, and he's as far from depressed or emo as you can get! (annoyingly so.) "It's a shame they let Luxons into the monastery. Of course they fight fairly well, but no style at all." --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 14:50, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::Ok I'm gonna protest this, GIMME A KURZICK HERO!!! MageMontu 15:27, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I think it's more the fact that she is Elder Rhea's daughter, instead of being Luxon. To balance that you'd need to make Danika a Hero (Count zu Heltzer's daughter) and that would not work out at all. Hero Danika, Henchman Danika, NPC Danika... Perhaps ANet could have made some other zu Heltzer person into a Hero, I guess. However there is still another problem: Too many duplicate Heroes! Right now we have: *Warrior: Koss, Goren, Jora *Ranger: Acolyte Jin, Margrid the Sly, Pyre Fierceshot *Elementalist: Acolyte Sousuke, Zhed Shadowhoof, Vekk *Monk: Dunkoro, Tahlkora, Ogden Stonehealer *Necromancer: Olias, Master of Whispers, Livia *Mesmer: Norgu, Gwen *Ritualist: Razah, Xandra *Assassin: Zenmai, Anton *Paragon: General Morgahn, Hayda *Dervish: Melonni, Kahmu ::::If there was gonna be another Hero, they couldn't be Warrior, Ranger, Elementalist, Monk, or Necromancer since having 4 of some type of Hero is redundant (can't take them all). Kurzicks come from Factions and have no Dervish or Paragon units; and making it Rit would kind of ruin PvE since you could run Spirit Spammers in all three Ritualist attributes (''shudder). Three Mesmer Heroes would also be kind of problematic against foes like Kuunavang, takes all the challenge out of it really. ::::You can argue that Anton is an Assassin from Ascalon, sure. Well then I'll say: Three Para Heroes is a bad idea too. Why? Just look at PvP and "Incoming!" chains. Paras don't need any more nerfs, especially because of overuse in PvE gasp! Making three Dervish Heroes would probably also be a problem, because of Avatar skills or whatever... ::::In any case, all they could really do is add a Kurzick Assassin Hero I guess. Or, they could change one of the existing Heroes to make them Kurzick. Who knows, for all we know Kahmu, Hayda, or Gwen could be allied with the Kurzicks. Nothing to disprove that yet. (T/ ) 15:36, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Oooh, if they made Gwen Kurzick, Luxons would be crying for years. Scratch that off the list... :::::...But yeah, being related to Rhea doesn't make her Luxon... if she was a Luxon anyway, she's hanging out awfully far from home. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:45, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::::: i guess it could be like the case with the charr hero, i mean, maybe ''it is just assumed that she's luxon because elder rhea's daughter, maybe shes just an outcast. but w/e Tennessee 19:49, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Maybe this is compensation for all of Anets past Kurzick favoritism. --Macros 19:52, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Since I'm a Kurzick, when I recruit her I'll go in front of Rhea and laugh cause her dauther joined the Kurzicks :P MageMontu 02:44, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Haha! In you're face Kurzicks! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 13:43, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :I concur. :P Arshay Duskbrow 18:03, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::I could turn that around and say that a Luxon is working for the Kurzick cause, what do you have to say about that? :D --Kale Ironfist 18:58, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Again Anet loves the Kurzicks, they didn't want them to be recruited by some Luxon :P MageMontu 03:36, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :Not to mention look at the Luxon henchmen...then look at the Kurzick. I have to say that the Lux henchies are THE WORST henchmen in the ENTIRE game. Kurz got to keep Devona and Cynn and all the good people =P71.159.157.69 15:43, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::Pfft. Seaguard Gita >= Redemptor Karl. Seaguard Eli = Lukas and both > Devona. Argo >= Cynn. Aurora and Zho > Aidan. Daeman = Erys Vasburg. Seaguard Hala = Lo Sha. Panaku > Nika in most cases, and both > Emi. Aeson = Chiyo = Professor Gai. Sheena and Brutus and Su suck. Et Cetera. (T/ ) 22:13, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::Functionality-wise, Daeman is one of my favorite henchies... and Argo is a pretty big hitter as well. I never could understand why the Luxons got all the good Rangers, when the Kurzicks live in a forest... Rangers are more like Druids then Fishermen, so why are they hanging out on the high seas? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:25, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Obviously because, as we found out in Nightfall, Rangers are actually pirates. You can see it in the Nightfall ranger designs too, eyepatches and bandannas everywhere. Arrrrh Matey! >:D Arshay Duskbrow 02:38, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::::It is interesting that "Luxons value Strength", and "Kurzicks value nature". Yet, in Gyala Hatchery your Kurzick allies at the end are Warriors. And in The Eternal Grove your Luxon allies at the end are Rangers. All Beast Masters, to boot. 24.6.147.36 02:44, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::To give a serious answer, the Luxons are obviously far more "organic" in their theme and are more about the natural world, living off the land and using living things like turtles, seashells etc. as part of their culture. Kurzicks are more about architecture, religion, art, scholarship, etc...more "civilized" pursuits. It actually makes cultural sense for there to be more Luxon Rangers. Remember, the Ranger headmaster at Shing Jea is also a Luxon. Arshay Duskbrow 02:53, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::I think what he means is that Luxons value strength above all else, and yet there are less of the profession WITH strength (Warriors) than there are with the Kurdicks --Gimmethegepgun 02:58, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I guess you make sense, that Luxon Rangers are "natural". Still, Warriors for Kurzicks? I know they love "dueling". But considering they are "civilized" and "holier-than-thou", I would expect Kurzicks to tend towards the Mesmer and Monk professions. And perhaps Necromancer because they value ancestors. But when I think Luxons, I immediately think Warrior, because of how they love to battle, and The Convocation itself. (T/ ) 03:05, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Then again, the Warrior Kurzicks make sense as well... look at Lukas, for example. His family owns a town, for goodness' sake. He's basically a prince, in Kurzick terms; his Warrior nature seems to me like most Princes, before he can lead his people from a throne, he must lead his people from the front line. Same reason Rurik's a Warrior. All in all, becoming a Warrior is probably a very noble asperation for many Kurzicks, especially high-ranking ones. The female nobles tend to become Monks, such as Danika (who looks like she would have just loved to become a Elementalist or other type of more involved profession). The Luxons, on the other hand, value survival over nobility; thus there are plenty of Rangers, who also fit in a nice Hunter/Pirate theme at times. Ritualist is the preferred female profession on that, it seems, as they can be healers, but also have enough offense to take care of themselves. Methinks Xandra is, more or less, a Luxon Danika; the Luxons are a bit more lenient when it comes to letting their young head out and explore outside of their territory. (Lukas probably went through a lot to be allowed to go to the Monastery.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 03:22, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Personally I don't believe a word of what Lukas says about his reputation. He's just another man to me. Sort of like Headmaster Vhang, he lets his tongue get ahead of himself. I mean, do ''any of the Kurzicks ever really mention how Lukas is "like a prince"? Do the Vasburgs? Lukas always seemed like an anomaly to me...Oh, and as to Danika, she should be a Ritualist or Mesmer. Then she can finally, finally cover that face of hers with a mask. >.> (T/ ) 03:56, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Mesmer masks don't cut it. gogo Ritualist, she may even be better at healing. --Kale Ironfist 05:07, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::(resetting indent) Except that though they bombed with making the Healer Henchies in Factions (3 10 energy skills FTL) they bombed the Spirit henchies even worse --Gimmethegepgun 12:53, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::Well, Lukas is like a prince in the loosest use of the term; he's of noble blood. Never said he was "popular" or "well-liked". :D But he's most likely the future heir to the Vasburg Armory, and being sent out to train as a great Warrior before any of that seems likely. :::As for Danika, her as a Ritualist seems likely; the Kurzicks value their ancestors, and having their healers carrying said ancestors around to help their powers seems very likely. But looking at Danika, Monk seems to work well enough. Mesmer doesn't seem like a good idea, for the Kurzicks; Danika's probably going to become a leader when she's older, and most people don't like leaders whose strengths include mind games and sucking the energy out of people. Same reason you don't see many noble-blooded Assassins... Shiro was half-Assassin, and look at what he did/does. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 13:53, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Bah both Kurz and Luxons suck. It's quite clear that everyone is hanging around with Palawa Joko --Blue.rellik 02:39, 16 August 2007 (CDT) She should be the daughter of Captain Juno according to the Chinese Manual. --Evenfall 00:52, 18 August 2007 (CDT) WTB Clothes Dude, it's frickin' COLD in the Far Shiverpeaks or whatever. 13:39, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, and ym bro was out in South Shiverpeaks with female Luxon ele armor healing it up for people, and I don't this his toon was complaining --Gimmethegepgun 13:59, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::Pffffft. It would be blasphemy for a female GW char to have armour that isn't revealing --Blue.rellik 02:38, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::What about the still-awesome FoW armor? --Gimmethegepgun 01:02, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Yakslappin 16:24, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Sombody translated the chinese manual and it said that her mother was Juno of the turtle clan... Which would make more sense considering Rhea's age. :Wow, didn't know Juno could have kids... "during the Factions Preview Event Captain Juno was a man". It's a trend... all Ritualist Heros are born via inexplainable magic. Or maybe Juno's both the mother ''and the father? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 00:55, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::This is the very first time I've been disturbed on Guild Wiki and I have seen both the Power Flux and Vampirism talk pages... D:--Gigathrash 01:19, 18 August 2007 (CDT)